A Matter of Life and Death
by dhjl
Summary: A simple short story set sometime after the end of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A Matter of Life and Death**

"Blu, please...please don't do this."

"I'm...sorry. I don't have a choice."

"Stop! I'm begging you!"

"Goodbye...Jewel..."

* * *

(Earlier that day)

As was usually the case, both spix macaws were still asleep when the intruder appeared outside their home. Moving slowly, but without hesitation, it crept into the hollow exactly as it had done nearly every morning since they first moved in. Inch by inch, it approached the nest containing the unwitting pair until it got close enough to touch them. More often than not, it was the male who first noticed the uninvited guest, and today would be no exception. Lying on his back, he squinted into the bothersome beam of light and greeted it with a yawn. It was then that he felt the bird by his side start to stir as well, her cheek lightly pressing into his chest in a subconscious attempt to gain a few more minutes rest. Looking at his mate, at the part of her not wrapped in his wing, he could not help but admire the way her face seemed to glow in the sunshine. With a sigh of contentment, Blu continued to watch Jewel as he waited, enjoying both the heat of the rising sun and the warmth coming from her body. After a short period of time, she raised her head, her eyelids parted ever so slightly, and she too let out a small yawn.

"Good morning beautiful..."

"Uhhn...What's so good about it?" Jewel mumbled, turning to face him.

"I get to wake up next to you." Blu responded with a grin.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Pausing mid-sentence, she decided to take advantage of their current positions, her beak briefly joining his as the two macaws shared an amorous kiss.

"Good morning to you too."

Smiling to herself, she pulled away from Blu and sat up, at which point he withdrew his wing, exposing her midsection and the priceless treasures hidden within.

"H-How much longer do you think?" he asked nervously, sitting up beside her.

Jewel silently studied her abdomen for several seconds before answering.

"Feels like it could be any day now, but I'm not sure."

"Oh...I see..."

"You're not gonna faint again, are you?" she teased, thinking back to when she first told him the news.

"No...I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay...Is something bothering you?"

"It's just...It's all happening so fast. What if I'm not ready to be a father?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted kids..." she replied, her voice a mix of concern and confusion.

"I...I do, but..."

He stared straight ahead at the wooden wall that all but surrounded them, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I'm...scared, Jewel. I don't know a thing about raising children, and...I'm scared that I'll do something wrong, or..."

"Blu, look at me. This is all new to me as well. Do I look scared?"

"No..."

"And do you know why? It's because there's nothing to be scared of. Sure, we might have a rough road ahead of us, and we're bound to make mistakes along the way, but when that happens all we can do is learn from them and move on."

"Jewel..."

"Besides, if Rafael was able to handle his eighteen little terrors, how hard can it be?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess that's true..."

"Trust me, you are going to be a great dad."

"You really think so?"

"If I didn't, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. I mean, you may be the last guy on earth, but I still have standards."

Jewel leaned in closer, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"And I couldn't ask for a better partner..."

"Nor I..." Blu commented, hoping for another kiss. Jewel, however, had something entirely different in mind.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get a bit hungry."

"Oh right. Breakfast."

Getting to his feet, Blu headed through the opening and onto the waiting branch. He was flexing his wings in preparation for take off when he realized that Jewel had not yet left the nest.

"Wait, you want me to go...by myself?" he inquired over his shoulder, swallowing the small lump that formed in his throat.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well...no...but...I thought we always went together. Safety in numbers...right?"

"Consider it practice."

"Practice?"

"For when I'll be busy taking care of our young?"

"Ah, y-yes...of course...um...did you want anything in particular?"

"Hmm...You know what? Surprise me."

"I'll...be right back."

"That's my big brave boy." Jewel called out in jest, unable to resist the temptation.

Pretending not to hear her, Blu launched himself into the air and spread his wings, gliding leisurely for a few meters before making an effort to climb higher. As he reached the treetops, he leveled out and picked up speed, desiring to arrive at his destination and return as quickly as possible. Soaring among the many trees, the blue hued parrot had no idea that he was being followed until it was too late. Without warning, something struck him from above, the pair of claws now clenching his throat preventing him from seeing who, or what, they belonged to. Panicking, he tried to cry out for help, but a muffled squawk was all that he could manage as the crushing grip on his neck grew stronger. His consciousness rapidly fading, his body getting weaker by the second, he struggled uselessly against his attacker. Unable to break free and on the verge of blacking out, his wings fell limply to his sides as the jungle around him turned to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're finally back. I was starting to get worried..."

"Spare me. I brought him like you asked. Now let my daughter go."

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No."

"Are you certain?"

"My daughter. Now!"

"Insistent aren't we? Very well. She's in that cage over there."

"Why is it covered?"

"That's a good question. Why don't you go see for yourself?"

"If you hurt her...Sara? Sara honey, it's daddy, are you okay? Sara? What the...!? Th-These are her feathers! Hey what are you doing!? Open the door!"

"No, I don't think I will. As for your little girl, well, this may come as a bit of a surprise, but I already released her as promised. Granted, I was a couple hundred feet above the ground at the time, and, as you've discovered, she was not exactly...flight-worthy."

"What have you done!? Where is she!? Where's SarAAAGGH!"

"Oh, and in case you were wondering, she screamed for you as she fell."

"..."

"Hrm, that was over quicker than expected...Oh well, I suppose it'll have to do. Ah, how rude of me! I've been completely ignoring my guest. Come along, Blu. Let's get you off of that cold hard floor and into someplace a bit more comfortable. Just give me a moment to get this mess cleaned up, and...What's that? You want me to invite your mate to our little reunion? Why it would be my pleasure..."

* * *

_Hm? Must've dozed off for a sec...Wait, he still hasn't returned yet?_ _What is taking him so long? Did he get lost? Maybe I should go look for him...but what if he comes back while I'm out? But...what if he doesn't? Damn it Jewel, you just had to push him, didn't you? You should have realized he wasn't ready yet! He even tried to tell you, but would you listen? For all you know, he helped himself to something poisonous or...shit, I've got to find him!_

Pushing aside the pessimistic thoughts clouding her mind, Jewel rushed out of the hollow. She was about to take flight when the sound of two unmistakable voices, their owners a cardinal and a canary, stopped her in her tracks.

"Morning Jewels!" Pedro greeted jovially, landing nearby.

"Where ya off to in such a hurry?" Nico added, perching next to him.

Her pupils darting between the pair, she wasted no time answering the question with one of her own.

"Have you guys seen Blu!?"

"Uh, not yet..."

"He's actually the reason we're here."

"Listen, I...I think he might be in trouble, and I need your help."

Startled by the troubling news regarding their friend, the duo exchanged concerned glances before agreeing to her request.

"O-Of course Jewel."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Nico, you're a faster flyer right? I want you to go get Rafael. Tell him that Blu is missing and have him meet us here, hopefully with some of his kids. The more eyes the better."

"Got it."

"Pedro, stay here and keep a look out just in case I'm wrong and he gets back while we're gone.

"Sure thing."

_Please let me be wrong..._

In a flash, Jewel took to the sky and was on her way to the many fruit trees she and Blu frequented, desperately searching for any sign of him as she flew. Starting with the closest, she raced throughout the jungle, questioning anyone that crossed her path. Tree after tree, bird after bird, her fears increased exponentially with each dead-end, though she showed no signs of slowing down. Zigzagging back and forth, she called out his name again and again, receiving naught but silence and strange looks in response. Upon arriving at her last hope, she slowly circled around the leafy wooden pillar, but for all her efforts, she was unable to track down so much as a single one of his feathers.

_Blu..._

Exhausted, both physically and emotionally, Jewel headed for home in order to catch her breath and await the return of Nico and Rafael. As the large tree came into view, she noticed something peculiar about it, though she could not quite figure out what. It was not until she came in for a landing that it occurred to her. Pedro was no longer there. She started scanning the surrounding area, expecting him to be merely doing the same from a different vantage point, when she heard a noise from within the hollow.

"I thought I told you to-"

Her reprimand getting lodged in her throat, her mouth agape, Jewel could only stare in disbelief at the grotesque and all too familiar visage of a cockatoo that by all rights should have been dead. Like a nightmare come to life, he emerged from the opening and presented himself before her. Despite his previous encounter with an airplane propeller, he somehow appeared no worse for wear, save for a number of bald spots where the feathers failed to regrow.

"Nigel!"

"You remember me? I'm touched..."

Without thinking, Jewel charged towards her opponent only to be knocked down by a swift kick to the stomach. Gasping in pain, she placed a wing protectively over her body, horrified that she would even consider putting her unborn children in harm's way.

"Settle down, I'm not looking for a fight. I only want to talk."

True to his word, Nigel made no attempt to continue his assault, but she knew far better than to let down her guard. Never taking her eyes off of him, Jewel warily stood up again, retreating to a safer distance should he try anything.

"You want to talk? Then tell me what you did to Blu and Pedro!"

"Pedro?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know he was here!"

"Oh, is that who that fat cardinal was? You'll have to excuse me, I don't make a habit of inquiring into the identity of my breakfast. Or any meal, for that matter."

"Y-You didn't..." Jewel stammered, her insides churning as she spotted the specks of blood staining his chest, the bright crimson a stark contrast to the pure white plumage.

"Was he a friend of yours? If it's any consolation, I snapped his neck first, so it's not like he suffered much."

"You son of a bitch!"

"What? I was hungry."

"You'll pay for this, I swear I'll make you pay for everything you've done!"

"No, you won't. Not if you want to see your precious Blu again."

"Where is he!?"

"Follow me and I'll take you to him."

"Like I'd be stupid enough to go with you!"

"Suit yourself. I simply thought you might like the chance to say goodbye before I end his miserable life."

A sinister chuckle escaping from his gullet, he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"How...how do I know he's still alive?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me..."


End file.
